<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Placebo Effect by Riza0808</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411303">Placebo Effect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riza0808/pseuds/Riza0808'>Riza0808</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:15:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riza0808/pseuds/Riza0808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>崔胜澈摸上尹净汉床的一系列动作完成的行云流水，连裹住被子顺便把对方往里面拱一拱这件事都没花上五秒钟。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Placebo Effect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Placebo Effect</p><p> </p><p>崔胜澈摸上尹净汉床的一系列动作完成的行云流水，连裹住被子顺便把对方往里面拱一拱这件事都没花上五秒钟。</p><p>尹净汉眼睛都没睁开，迷迷糊糊地往他这边靠了一点。</p><p>“净汉啊，我做了一个很可怕的梦。”被被子包围会有安全感一点，他把自己整个蒙起来，贴在尹净汉的胸口讲话。</p><p>他的声音因为刚醒的原因听起来黏答答的，有一小撮头发勾在尹净汉的下巴上，有点痒，尹净汉努力拾起精神开口，出来的声音比崔胜澈还哑：“嗯，梦见了什么？”</p><p>“梦见在一片草坪上，巨大的割草机直直地向我开过来。”透过被子的声音闷闷的，崔胜澈还伸手环住他的腰，试图埋胸埋得更深些，“声音很响，刚被割掉的草汁的味道又腥又窒息，我试图屏住呼吸，想要大声呼救，但身边没有一个人，还站在原地动也动不了……”</p><p>“我们胜澈哩很害怕吧？”尹净汉的语气听上去像是在哄孩子，又软又甜，他自己都不懂为什么要这样。这个时间他头脑也没比崔胜澈清醒多少，不然他怎么会叫崔胜澈这么肉麻的称呼。</p><p>“那再抱一会儿。”</p><p>那就再抱一会儿。</p><p>胸口的人头发软软，呼出的气全都聚在尹净汉胸口上，暖烘烘一小片，两个人却都闭着眼睛，处在清醒与不清醒的边缘，好像再开口就会打碎这片寂静。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>练习生的时候似乎也常有这种事情。</p><p>尹净汉手机设定的闹钟比崔胜澈的早十五分钟，响起来的时候房间里大家表情都掺杂着不耐烦。每次崔胜澈都让尹净汉先起床叫孩子们起床，自己再赖床十五分钟。</p><p>十五分钟后真来叫他的时候，他也起的不干脆，必须要死缠烂打地催才行。好几次崔胜澈明明都举着双手投降了，等尹净汉一转身就找准机会又倒下去。</p><p>尹净汉气的要抢他被子，却又抵不过他的力气，结果连人带被子都被拉到怀里固定住。</p><p>“再睡一会儿嘛。”</p><p>有的时候尹净汉真搞不懂崔胜澈个大男人怎么这么爱撒娇，还正对着自己脖子讲话。被气息喷着，他有点想缩起来，可是一动又被身后的人搂的更紧些。</p><p>反正他是敌不过崔胜澈的力气的，干脆自暴自弃睁着眼睛想些有的没的。</p><p>刚从厨房出来，身上有股油烟气，头发昨天也没洗，崔胜澈居然都不介意。</p><p>今天该洗衣服了，不知道消毒剂还够不够，冰箱有些食材要到期了，可能得快点让孩子们吃掉。昨天练的舞还只正式连过一遍，待会儿得早点到练习室。</p><p>这么想着的时候崔胜澈还在他背后均匀的呼吸着，要等全圆佑起来了才能合力把崔胜澈强制叫醒了……</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>闹钟再响起来的时候两个人都不愿意起床，伸手关闹钟还差点把手机砸到崔胜澈头上，尹净汉吓了一跳倒是彻底醒了，依旧迷迷糊糊的人还不知道这场小意外，沉在被子里磨磨蹭蹭完全没有要起床的意思。</p><p>都是二十五岁的人了，对于起床的厌恶似乎比起十代来说有增无减，更别说是做过噩梦以后，简直粘人程度倍增，可能整个上午都不会想离开床只想和自己腻着了。</p><p>“待会儿怎么跟他们解释你跑到我房间来这件事？”清醒的尹净汉终于开始正常思考，“就跟孩子们说，我们队长大人呢，晚上做了噩梦太害怕了，来找我撒娇了？”</p><p>“呀，尹净汉！”崔胜澈终于肯探个头出来，头发乱的很，偏偏嘟着嘴有点生气的样子，看上去攻击力为负数，“不许讲！”</p><p>“可是我不会撒谎的呀。”逗崔胜澈果然是世界上最有趣的事情了。</p><p>“你自己听听自己讲了什么吧，认识你的人都不会信的！”崔胜澈怎么讲这种话眼睛也水汪汪的，没睡醒的人就是很好拿捏。</p><p>尹净汉试着揉了揉他的头发，被对方回了一个莫名其妙的眼神：“尹净汉，你干嘛……”</p><p>“高度很合适嘛。”崔胜澈的头就在自己胸口，揉起来是真的顺手。</p><p>他还故意把脚抵在崔胜澈背上露出来的肉上，又换得一声惊呼：“好冷！”</p><p>“高度很合适嘛。”尹净汉还是这么说，假装没有意识到崔胜澈放弃了挣扎，在帮他暖脚。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>想看软绵绵的抱在一起打滚赖床的我CP<br/>应该算是典型的Fluff吧（如果我对Fluff的定义没有错的话）<br/>我CP世界第一可爱TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT<br/>以及我永远喜欢AO3的排版（又被LFT气到）</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>